


Double Dealin'

by BlakRabbit, Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: "Tell you what...you win a rack and I’ll be a good boy, alright?”“...and if you win?”“Heheh...if I win…you’ll be a bad boy for me tonight. Whaddya say?”“Rack ‘em up, asshole.”A drunk Arthur invites an angered Ash with a game of pool which threatens to interrupt their balance of power as well as remind the duo of their dangerous passion for one another.
Relationships: Frederick Arthur/Ash Lynx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Double Dealin'

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaboration with the amazing BlakRabbit. Follow their works also!  
> Please read the tags and enjoy the read!

Today was a bad day for Ash. 

He spent all day trying to fix what Arthur had screwed up with certain crews, and now that he’s done with them he went out to find the scrawny, blonde troublemaker.

He heads over to a bar Arthur frequents, and notices his bike is parked a block away. Entering the bar he sees how deserted the place is, and didn’t see Arthur; all he sees is the bartender cleaning up the glasses behind the counter. Even though he couldn’t see him Ash knew he was there somewhere. Ash goes up to the counter and asks the bartender…

“Where the fuck is he?”

The bartender jumps in shock to see the infamous wildcat facing him. He immediately stops what he’s doing to answer him, “Shootin’ pool in the back.”

Ash could tell in the bartender’s frightened demeanor that he was probably a bit too intimidating so he continues in a softer tone, “He alone?”

“N-no. He’s with somebody.”

“Who?” 

“He’s with Wookie like always.”

Ash points his finger at the bartender, “You blab your mouth about what happens tonight your coke habit won’t be the only problem you have to deal with, got it?”

“You got it. I’m closin’ up shop in a half hour anyways”, the bartender replies with a quiver in his voice as he tries to look unfazed by Ash’s sharp tongue.

Ash walks with a fiery conviction towards the back of the bar, and as the lights get dimmer he spots familiar silhouettes of Arthur and Wookie shooting pool all by their lonesome. Ash made sure Arthur knew of his presence by walking with boisterous steps into the billiard room.

Arthur clearly knows who it is even without looking at him so he ignores him and continues to shoot pool while Wookie gets his pool cue ready with the chalk.

“Arthur.”

Arthur takes a sip of his glass of whiskey, “Boss?” 

Ash was getting impatient at Arthur’s blase behavior, and rolls his eyes to shrug some of the frustration off. Arthur and Wookie both look at each other with evil grins knowing what Arthur had said in a sarcastic tone oozing with sleaziness pissed Ash off.

Ash gets closer to them and says with a stern dominance, “We gotta talk. Who the fuck gave you the balls to go over my head n’ make deals on your own, huh?!”

As Ash waits for an answer Arthur continues to ignore his presence and he prepares to aim his cue while interacting with Wookie. This neglect was pissing Ash off even more.

“HEY! I’m fuckin’ talkin’ to you!”

“Damn, you’re loud”, Arthur finally drops his attention off of pool to face Ash, “No need to fuckin’ shout.”

Arthur stumbles towards Ash as if he had just learned how to walk. He wraps his arm roughly around Ash’s neck, and tries to kiss him but Ash moves his face away from him. Ash could smell the whiskey on his breath and asks, “Are you drunk?”

“Not enough”, Arthur slurs as he tries to drag Ash to the pool table, “C’mon shoot some pool with us.”

Ash escapes from Arthur’s chokehold and is still not having it, “Answer my question.”

“I did!”

“My first question, wiseass.”

Arthur stumbles his way back to the table to lean up against it, and whispers something to Wookie. Wookie then takes his jacket and leaves the two of them alone; Arthur confesses, “So I dipped in a few honeypots, so what? Tell you what...you win a rack and I’ll be a good boy, alright?”

“...and if you win?”

“Heheh...if I win…”, Arthur takes the pool cue and grazes it along Ash’s thigh, “...you’ll be a bad boy for me tonight. Whaddya say?”

As Arthur was about to take another sip of his drink Ash walks over to him, swipes the glass from his hand, finishes it off, then slams the glass down on the polished wood bar counter shattering it to pieces. Ash gave Arthur a look filled with anger, but Arthur simply smiled back at Ash wanting to keep up his strategy of distraction.

Ash gets up close to Arthur’s face, and says with a low and steady tone, “Rack ‘em up, asshole.”

Arthur is loving every minute of Ash’s internal struggle to not kill him. He takes the triangle, and starts swinging it around his pointer finger.

“So...8 ball? Or snooker? I always knew ya to be a snooker sorta guy.”

Ash thought for a second before replying, “You’re betting my ass on snooker? No, we’re playing 8 ball. More worthwhile - and harder too.”

Arthur raised his brow. “Have you forgotten I’m a pro 8 ball player? I TAUGHT YOU how to play 8 ball.”

Ash rolled his eyes, “8 ball it is.”

Arthur chuckled as he arranged the balls in a triangle. “You’re insane...but hey, it’s your funeral. I'm Solids."

Ash raised a brow. "Already picking ball team?"

Arthur tapped on his head, "Intuition Ash. Besides, I only play Solids with 8 ball. The Stripes are bad luck to me"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Intuition my ass. You only go Solids cause you win with them."

"Eh. Whatever."

Ash sighed. "Fine. Guess I'm Stripes then."

Before they began, the same bartender walked over to Ash and offered a drink, fear very present in his eyes.

“Would you like some rum & coke?”

Ash grabbed the drink from his hand, took a sip and breathed out. 

“Thanks”, Ash threw the tip onto the guy’s tray before the bartender walked out, thanking god for his spared life.

Arthur looked on at the scene in interest.

“Looks like you’re ready huh?”

Ash didn’t even acknowledge Arthur’s question as he picked up a cue stick, looked it over and felt its surface before walking over to the table and hit the white ball, beginning the game.

The solid and striped balls all collided into one another before settling in their game positions. Some balls flitted to different locations on the table, some near holes making perfect trick shots a possibility. A well aimed shot….for a loser.

Ash gave a small “tch” as he realised the position he put Arthur in merely at the first game shot. 

All the Striped balls were at a great disadvantage while the Solid balls were in perfect clusters near holes.

As Ash registered it all, he heard his playmate chuckle darkly.

"Told ya so dumbass." 

Arthur poked Ash with his cue stick, brushing him aside and aimed carefully at one of the Solid balls and...

CLACK!

It moved one of Ash's Stripes balls aside and entered a hole in a clean shot.

The loud clack of the pool balls sent Ash back to that time; that time where things were still unfortunate yet simpler. He almost fell back into that wicked rhythm of a former stride that he knew would lead towards tumultuous temptation. He tries to remain concentrated on the situation at hand.

Arthur was able to take the lead quickly all thanks to Ash’s amateur break. On his turn Ash stalked around the table, looking for a good line up on one of Arthur’s balls when the guy in question chuckled lowly.

Ash furrowed his brows, “What? Got something to say?”

Arthur merely gave him the most shit-eating grin he’d seen, “Ah nothing. It’s just nice to get an ego boost looking at you playing like an amateur.”

“Shut the fuck up.” The blonde said through gritted teeth.

_Focus on the ball. FOCUS. He’s not there._

But no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn’t focus under such a strong gaze violating every inch of his body. The cue in his hand quivered.

Ash could feel the anxious sweat drip down from his forehead. _Why…why now?_

Finally after a full minute of torture, Ash looked up from the game to see his snarky opponent raising a brow at him questioningly.

“What…are you staring at now?”

Arthur shrugged and then proceeded to lean his pool cue against the table came over to him with slow steps until Ash could feel his breathing behind him.

Ash gulped.

“You get a much better angle from down here.” That husky voice spoke.

“What-”

It was too late to ask what he was up to when he felt Arthur had pressed against his back, his hand reaching for Ash’s arms which continued to tremble at the thick atmosphere of the room.

“Why are you shaking now Lynx? Are you….scared of me ...winning the bet?”

Ash couldn’t admit to him that the past had come to entice him once more; the way Arthur slid his hands across him to guide his aim. For some reason this time the urges feel much worse. 

_Is Arthur right about the excitement of winning? Or was it the whiskey he downed earlier?_

The abrupt thrust of Arthur’s hand makes the pool cue strike the cue ball with impressive force sinking a ball for Ash. He could tell Ash was not happy with his assistance as he pushes Arthur off of him, and walks around to the opposite side of the table. Ash finds his shot, and steadies his hand while looking as Arthur with daggers in his eyes.

“I don’t need your charity.”

Arthur with a smug expression replies, “Oh, I’m sorry, Boss, I was only trying to help.”

“Fuck you, Arthur.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Hun. While you’re at it you can fuck me and Marvin at the same time if you want. We promise we won’t tell Dino.” Arthur lets out an audible laugh that rang loud and clear in Ash’s ears. 

Ash had had enough of Arthur’s vitriolic prattle; to silence him he rushes him, takes his pool cue up to Arthur’s neck, and presses firmly onto Arthur’s throat. Arthur had become so full of himself he had continued his maniacal laughter all while being almost choked to death by the most dangerous American Gangster. For Arthur, it felt good to get inside Ash’s head; to expose him when others try and fail. Arthur knew every word he uttered Ash was breaking. Ash struggles with his anger and says with an eerie vibrata…

“Don’t...fuck with me, Arthur. I mean it.”

“You’re already fucked...Boss. Admit it. The longer I live, the crazier you get. You can’t kill me...you need me...you want me. Just like back in the day.”

“No, I don’t want you. That’s not tr-”

“Me and you, remember? No regrets?”

“Shut up.”

“We were meant for this? Your words, right?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Ash presses the pool cue further into Arthur’s windpipe; he hears Arthur’s gasps for air and every gasp he felt the past come back to him and how nice it was to finally be able to feel. Ash remembered; remembered that night, remembered that pool table, remembered everything.

Ash’s memory of their past flooded his mind which overwhelmed him to the point of tears. He couldn’t hold back from himself anymore. Ash throws the pool cue to the floor, and cursed quietly as he opened his mouth to tangle desperately with Arthur’s own.

A rumbling growl bubbled in Arthur’s chest as Ash found himself whining longingly in response to his touches. He pressed himself impossibly closer to him, his hands snaked themselves around that lithe waist. The needy sounds and shivers coming from the blonde served to heighten the already boiling lust that was racing through his veins, pulsing through his limbs and demanding long overdue satisfaction. “Mine…”

“Yes....I’m yours.” Ash found himself nodding as he chased those lips, seeking more connection.

Arthur felt the last threads of his restraint break at those words. Without breaking their kiss, Arthur pushed Ash backwards and landed onto the pool table, the balls hitting the back of Ash’s head.

“Agh fuck!”

Ash broke their kiss to angrily stroke the back of his head. 

“Are you seriously going to fuck me on the table again?”

Arthur merely pushed Ash’s back further onto the table, pushing the balls out of the way. The resounding clunks as the balls met the floor were unnoticed by the pair as they gazed deep into the others eyes - still sizing the other up, deciding who was the real prey.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

He spread Ash’s legs slowly, and situated himself between them by grinding into Ash’s groin. Ash felt himself going hazy with those sensations as Arthur rubbed himself against him. 

“Hnng….ah…”

He licked his lips, breathed out and gazed into the bright light overhead as Arthur’s hands began their conquest underneath his shirt, with Ash arching his back as his nipple was grazed.

_Am I really going to go through with this?_

As Arthur continues to explore Ash with his eager hands Ash’s shirt is raised simultaneously to expose his entire torso. The chill from the AC in the room gave Ash goosebumps, but he was soon warmed up by Arthur’s rugged face as he nuzzles Ash worshipping his soft, pale skin never coming up for air indulging in the natural scent of the feral “Wildcat”. Ash stared off into the dimly lit billiard lights that overhung enjoying the temperature changes that swept over him. Ash’s drunken stupor was interrupted by the feel of a wet tongue slithering around his mid-section that eventually trickled down toward his groin.

“A-Arthur what are-”

“Shut the fuck up and let me do this.”

Ash’s chest was heaving, his pupils were blown out with desire.

Arthur growled, “I ain't going to stop for anything. You better be ready.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” Ash’s voice broke as desperation laced his words. Arthur’s fingertips grazed along his sides, soaking in the warmth of the other man’s body. The scent of his arousal filled the already thickening air.

They didn’t want to think about anything else anymore. 

Only that they just need to fuck. Now.

Arthur’s hands were too slow, they weren’t going where he wanted them to go.

 _Come on you bastard…..you’ve fucked me before....make me feel good…_ Ash thought longingly.

Sensing Ash’s boredom, Arthur’s hand trembled anxiously. _Why wasn’t he feeling good? Maybe I should go harder..._

“Having trouble there, tiger?” That lilting voice that was both aggravating and alluring at once.

Immediately, Arthur began to go rougher with his exploration of Ash’s body, greedily stroking and groping any expanse of skin he could touch, and Ash found himself panting heavily at his anger.

Ash’s voice was breathy and low, “You….mmm….finally did it...hah…”

“Stop talking or I will gag you with my cock,” Arthur growled while stripping Ash of his shirt and running rough hands all over his body. 

“Arthur…” Ash moaned his name impatiently as those rough hands explored his body, slowly stripping him of his clothing. 

Ash looked beautiful underneath him, the light from above cast onto that lascivious body, the sweat coating it made it sheen and shine like a pearl; The vibrant green of the pool table contrasting so beautifully with Ash’s form. Meanwhile, Ash pulled Arthur against him even more by locking his thighs around Arthur’s hips, and responding to Arthur by rolling his groin against him.

Lost in the moment, his mouth followed, starting along Ash’s neck and making his way down to the curve where neck met his shoulder. From there he trailed kisses along his collarbone, the soft attention pulling eager pants from Ash’s lips. He gripped those fine hips, pressing his back against the pool table.

“So compliant huh, you whore…” He commented, pressing his thigh between Ash’s legs. He gave a slight moan, rubbing his still clothed erection against Arthur’s thigh needily. “We’ve barely begun.”

Ash groaned as he reached for Arthur’s dress shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding his hands over Arthur’s muscled chest, fingertips tracing the lines of his deep red lion tattoo glaring at him from his shoulder. He was feeling impatient tonight but Arthur always took his time and if he complained too much the other man would follow through with his threat and gag him. He pressed his lips to Arthur’s collarbone eagerly. Arthur’s hands gripped his hips as he tugged his belt open, fingers deftly opening his fly and slipping inside to caress his erection.

“Getting ahead of yourself, huh?” Arthur warned in an amused tone as he grabbed Ash’s wrists and pinned them behind him before claiming his mouth in a demanding kiss. Ash let out a muffled moan as Arthur claimed his mouth, straining against the man’s hold on his arms which merely made him arch his back, pressing his hips against Arthur’s. 

Arthur’s free hand pushed Ash’s pants down off his hips, letting his erection spring free. Arthur palmed his member slowly as he explored Ash's mouth with his tongue, claiming every inch unquestionably. Ash moaned his eagerness into Arthur’s mouth, straining against the hold on his arms, wanting to touch Arthur, the denial exciting him that much more.

“Ah….Arthur please….” Ash moaned, wanting more. Arthur released him with an amused look, turning Ash and pushing him onto the table even more. A finger slid across his entrance causing him to shiver in anticipation. First one, then two fingers pushed in swiftly, causing Ash to cry out and claw at the desk at the sudden and unforgiving intrusion.

Arthur knew Ash’s body well and he had the boy whimpering his need in minutes using nothing more than those probing fingers that stretched and teased. Ash pushed back against Arthur’s hand as he begged for more. 

“Please just….just do it already….” 

Arthur snorted as he withdrew his fingers, guiding his own cock to press against Ash’s ass teasingly before burying himself to the hilt in a single thrust. Ash cried out, a mix of pleasure and pain in his voice as he clung to the table. Arthur groaned at the feeling as Ash reflexively clenched around the intrusion of his cock.

Ash pressed his forehead to the table, panting raggedly at the overwhelming fullness of Arthur inside him.

_Oh, fuck…yes…_

Arthur tilted his head back, his breathing hard as he closed his eyes. Registering the sensations of his cock as Ash’s insides embraced it so tightly.

_So warm. So wet..._

Arthur waited for his body to adjust, hands resting lightly on Ash's hips and the moment Ash shifted, pressing back against Arthur, he began to move. His thrusts were slow at first, purposely teasing Ash and the blonde punk knew it. Ash didn't give up control easily and Arthur liked to remind Ash that he would accept nothing less than complete submission. It had been the dynamic of their relationship from the first time they'd slept together and Ash had no desire to change it; it fulfilled a need in him that he didn't dare show anyone else.

Arthur’s thrusts brushed against Ash’s prostate, teasing at greater pleasure but the slow pace wasn't enough. Ash wanted more. His cocked twitched needily with each thrust, precum leaking from the tip. A desperate whimper escaped his lips as he squirmed against the table. Arthur watched the beautiful blonde slowly come undone beneath him, smiling as Ash begged for more. He picked up his pace, thrusting up against Ash’s prostate, turning him into what he was always meant to be: a moaning mess. 

Overwhelmed with waves of white-hot pleasure, he gripped the pool table, legs trembling as desire coiled in his stomach. Arthur thrust hard and fast as he wrapped a hand around Ash’s weeping cock, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. It pushed the blonde over the edge and he threw back his head, letting out a moan as he came. Arthur continued thrusting as he quivered until, with a low groan of his own, he filled Ash's ass with his own release. 

Arthur wrapped an arm around Ash's waist as he pulled out, placing a light kiss on the back of the blonde's neck. Ash accepted Arthur's support, legs still trembling. 

Arthur gave him an amused look at his dishevelled appearance, hair mussed and cheeks still flushed. 

........

After a long moment of silence, Arthur eventually chimes in softly, “Ash, Look, I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean any harm by goin’ over your head like that. I’ll be good from now on, ok?”

Still registering the fact that he let Frederick fucking Arthur fuck him, Ash turned angrily to him and replied, a hoarseness clear in his voice, “You’re pullin’ my leg, Arthur?”

“I’m serious. You have my word...even though I won the bet I’ll uphold my part of the bet, too, out of the goodness of my heart.”

Ash, surprised by Arthur’s words, says, “Waitasec...YOU won? Since when?”

“Since I fucked you silly on this pool table”, Arthur says smugly and gives a light-hearted snicker.

Ash becomes beet red in the face out of embarrassment. He almost forgot who he was to Arthur; he was his boss first and foremost above any other title, imaginary or otherwise. Ash takes a deep breath, runs his fingers through his hair, and jumps off the pool table to put his clothes back on. When he was fully clothed he walks across the pool table to stand next to Arthur who is still laying down. 

“You fuckin’ pull any underhanded shit on my watch again I’ll make sure to deal with you, alright, Arthur?”

Arthur sits upright on the pool table and replies with seriousness, “Alright, Boss.”

Ash straightens out his jacket as he puts it on and leaves the bar. While walking out he looks up at the stars thinking what happened just now. Is this how a boss should act? Giving into Arthur so easily such that all Arthur had to say was “You want me”. He felt pitiful, and for a split second regretted taking over Arthur’s turf and becoming a boss.

However, he had one comfort; he remembered something in his past he will never forget and it’s what Shorter had told him when they were in reform school…

_“You’re not like Arthur. I see how you look at us. You don’t wanna rule the street and walk around like you own it. You wanna understand us. I see how protective you are of some kids. Arthur ain’t like that. He only ever lets people in when he needs to expand his crew of assholes.”_

_“Shorter-” Shorter interrupted Ash and continued while he patted Ash on the back._

_“So what I’m saying is...Keep being you, you idiot. As cheesy as that sounds, it’s the truth. Take it from a friend, alright?”_

Hearing Shorter’s voice in his head gave him his confidence back in knowing he meant to be a boss for a reason...for what he thought was the right reason. He walks with his head high through the night feeling the self-worth emanate from his entire being.

Moments later, Arthur leaves the bar heading towards the sidewalk and across the street while straightening his coat. Across the way was Wookie who was patiently waiting for his boss to give him the news.

“What’s the 411, Boss?”

“Looks like Ash took the bait. We got away with everything scott-free.”

Wookie chuckles, then fell serious, “We gotta start all over with every deal again, yeah?”

“Easy work. We’ve done it once, we can do it again.”

They both share celebratory smiles, and Wookie continues with his train of thought, “So what’s next?”

“Did you get the two guys like I told you to?”

Wookie nods with a militaristic rhythm, “Yeah, Boss.”

However, Wookie saw the sweat and flushed look of Arthur’s face. Eventually, he connected the dots, “You...did you just fuck Ash in there?”

Arthur didn’t even look at him when he replied, “Yeah so?”

Wookie let out loud laughter, “Oh god! So you...you-”

Wookie clapped his hands while laughing louder, “Oh my god...you’re rich Freddy...so fucking rich.”

In spite of himself, Arthur also found himself laughing at the whole thing. 

Afterwards, he caught his breath and pulled out a photo of an unfamiliar man. On the back of the photo it read “Stephen Thompson” on the back, “This is our meal ticket, Wookie. Back to the good ol’ days when I was the King.”

“You think this’ll work? That Ash won't find out?”

Arthur looked disgusted with Wookie, “It’ll work if they don’t screw up and clean their tracks.....Get them on the phone. It’s high time we got this show on the road.”

Wookie flipped out his phone and dialled.

“Right-o Boss. Now, let’s get New York back and kill anyone who sides with Ash. Soon, you'll be the King of this city again."

Arthur hummed, a dangerous look in his eyes. The earlier passion long forgotten as his dark ambitions clouded his mind.

He grinned, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment if you can. Have a great day!


End file.
